


You're Not Alone

by DistressExpress



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 3 am writing, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reylo - Freeform, rewrote the hand scene a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistressExpress/pseuds/DistressExpress
Summary: hi there and welcome to an extended scene of that part where kylo and rey are chilling on ForceTime and he tells her she's not alone then they touch handsthis for reference: https://youtu.be/JGIPC71qldApretty slow burn, nothing crazy but i thought it might be cute to show how they got into talking in her little hutalso show how kylo can be kind of sweethope you enjoy





	You're Not Alone

Rey stepped out of the cave with tears streaming down her face.

She was never going to know her parents. They weren’t going to come back. She was going to stare into a mirror for ages and never find her goddamn answer. She’d just have to accept it, she supposed. She had yet to catch a break, why should she now?

She needed some sleep.

Rey trekked up the mountains, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. It wasn’t going to do much. At least, if she ran into Luke, she could lie and say she headed down to the shore. No, Luke, she swore it wasn’t the dark cave you were worried about her going into.

Gosh, now she was talking to herself. She hated this.

Rey tripped on the last step and fell onto her knees in front of her small cabin. She slammed her hands on the cement and let her head fall. As if things weren’t miserable enough for the young jedi, the dark clouds above her head began to pour rain. The sharp cold hit her back and neck rough. Now she could really hide her tears.

“I can hear your sobbing from here, you know.” She looked up.

Kylo Ren.

He was staring down at her, arms crossed. He had an odd expression on his face, as though he were attempting to figure out a puzzle but couldn’t find all the pieces. She could guess he was standing in his little spaceship, leaning against the wall of a room with a closed door. He didn’t seem like the type to stop in the middle of a hallway and start talking to the air.

“Does this really look like a good time?” she muttered.

Kylo paused for a minute before speaking again. “You’ll have to get up eventually.”

“Who said that?”

“I did.” Rey rolled her eyes and lifted her head. Kylo’s frown had deepened along with his brows furrowing together. He looked so...focused? No, that wasn’t it. She couldn’t pin it.

With a groan, Rey pulled herself up. Kylo relaxed slightly, even though he didn’t make any comment. She walked past “him” as she dragged her to her small cabin. She was completely soaked at that point, not that it mattered.

Everything felt heavy, as though she was carrying the weight of another person on top of her. Perhaps she was. It was a strain to walk, to stand, to keep up this facade of smiling and ignoring the melancholy thoughts she tucked away into the back of her head. She was considering if that cave had been a mistake.

She collapsed onto the floor. Her shoulder blades pressed against the cold ground as she stared up at the ceiling, her arms stretched out. She had barely missed the already lit fire in the middle of the room, but she made it. Rey had finally managed to catch her breath and the tears had ceased, for now.

Her nose scrunched up as Kylo’s face hovered over hers. He narrowed his eyes down at her with a slanted smile, or frown. She couldn't tell. “Go away.”

“I have no control over this. Even if I did, I probably wouldn’t.”

“Get out of my head,” she emphasized, except with half the effort. She was still processing their last conversation, his side of Luke’s story. The fear of nearly being killed in your sleep, by your own master and uncle, being corrupted by…

Snork? No, snake- no, snark- Snoke. It’s Snoke, she was certain.

Her eyes darted up after hearing a muffled laugh. Right, he can see her thoughts. Absolutely wonderful. “You’re dreadful at taking orders. Maybe if you did, your leaders would have some respect for you.” For a moment, there was silence. Rey wasn’t sure where that second part came from. When she sat up, she jumped slightly at seeing him once again, sitting on top of a stray hunk of metal. Maybe he locked himself in an engineer’s room.

“You’re hurt,” he said flatly. "Is that why you lash out?"

Rey shook her head as she forced herself to match his height. Her neck was beginning to hurt from having to crane it up. Why’d he have to be so tall?  She sat on a stray chair and leaned back. “My knees were barely scratched.”

“Not what I meant,” he said softly. “There’s pain in your eyes.”

“Those are tears.”

He pushed back his curls before speaking. “More than tears. I can see it, feel it.” Rey looked towards the wall. She hated being this open with _Kylo fucking Ren_. One of the faces of the First Order. A murderer, a terrible man- “A monster, a snake, the last person you would want to be bonding with.”

For god’s sake.

“Why do you care?” Rey asked defensively. “Why do I matter suddenly, why does my wellbeing matter? There’s no purpose to it. Unless this is another manipulative method of yours, or Snoke’s I suppose. Right? Father, help me decide?” she said in a mocking tone. That got him. Kylo’s face dropped and he leaned back on his “chair”. He scratched the side of his head, his eyes squinted. He was having another conflict, another temptation to smash something or break a wall. Rey sighed and tried to sound more gentle this time. “I don’t know how to feel about you yet,” she admitted.

Kylo lifted his head and held her gaze for a long moment. He seemed confused. “Why were you crying?” He sure had a talent of changing subjects.

What a strange boy.

She supposed she couldn’t hide much, so she gave in. “After what you said, I thought I should pursue what had been calling me. I went down, and found a cave with this magical glass. I asked to see my parents...but only my reflection answered.” She watched his face carefully. “I’ll never know. I don’t even know why I try at this point.” His tight lips softened and his shoulders slumped. He met her gaze before dropping his to the ground.

“Life is pain, but through it we emerge stronger.” Rey looked up and attempted a smile.

“I suppose we both know the truth of that.” Kylo stared. No smile, no nod, no reaction. What did Snoke do to him to make him so drawn back?

He looked over her. “You look cold.”

“You can’t see the fire here?” He shrugged. His gaze moved behind her a moment. She tensed as she felt something on her shoulder, only to be greeted by a blanket from her bed floating over her. It wrapped itself carefully around her before settling down. it felt quite warm, despite the harsh weather outside. She looked up and caught Kylo putting his hand back against his side. He seemed embarrassed. It made her laugh, only a little.

“What?”

She shook her head in astonishment. “You’re really something else.”

“I get that a lot.” Rey snorted. He finally smiled.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, simply enjoying each other’s company as they snuck occasional glances while the other wasn’t looking. They met eyes a few times. Rey’s went to the floor for a second. It was a content quiet, peaceful yet comforting.

Just like he did his helmet, Kylo decided to break it. “You’re still in pain.” Rey focused back on Kylo. 

"How can you tell?"

"In moments of silence, I'd rather not listen to my own thoughts." She glared at him slightly but soon relaxed. Maybe, just maybe, there was a chance he was sincere about caring for her. There could be other reasons, but his questions persisted her theory.

"Yeah, maybe," she muttered. "Happens sometimes." She didn't need a therapy session. She was alright by herself, with her own thoughts.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"There's still something wrong," he insisted. "What is it?" Rey sighed. Reluctantly, she gave in. 

“This. All of this, everything I've been through to get here, and the disappointment I found instead. I thought I’d find answers here. I was wrong. I’ve never felt so alone.” Her eyes dropped to the floor. The fire flickered before her.

His answer was quick, sharp. “You’re not alone.”

Rey looked back up and met his gaze. Cold, but with another intent, sincere. She smiled at him. “Neither are you.”

Kylo tensed. His eyes were glossy, as though he were about to start sobbing as she had before. Where did that come from? She frowned and leaned forward. “It’s not too late,” she told him. He looked up, waiting for an explanation. Something more.

Why was she doing this, she could practically hear Luke asking her. Why attempt redemption on someone who doesn’t deserve any of it? It wouldn’t work. The odds were against her. And yet, after everything she had seen, those odds meant nothing. She was capable of sharing a force bond with a leader of the First Order while attempting to become the next Jedi. That had to give her somewhat of a chance.

Hesitantly, she raised her hand. It was trembling as she lifted it from her side and held it out towards him. She didn’t think it would work. It wasn’t like they were in the same room after all. Yet she felt the need to try, to reach out to him. He seemed to be here for her, she wanted to reciprocate.

Rey was surprised as she watched Kylo remove his glove. The gesture seemed odd at first, but as their hands inched closer, she understood. He wanted to touch her with his own hand, not through a layer of leather. He wanted to feel her skin against his own, the warmth of her hand. He wanted to know she was really there with him.

Their hands were so close, it was nerve wracking. She didn’t know what to expect or what would happen. Then, his hand twitched, and their fingertips were together. The world seemed to freeze as his cold hand rested against her own. She straightened up. He was staring at her and she held his gaze. For that brief moment, there was no pain. There was no loneliness, no rejection, it was only Rey and Kylo, staring into each other’s eyes. They both had a spark in them. Hope? Light? Or something more?

“No!” Kylo and Rey jumped as they turned to face the doorway.

Luke Skywalker was standing in the doorway, angrier than she had ever seen him. He threw back his hands and the walls collapsed around her. Rey drew back in shock, staring at her master for a brief moment. She turned to look back at Kylo, but he was already gone. That feeling of bliss had disappeared with him.

The only things left were the cold, the man who had created Kylo Ren, and the anger of a young jedi.

**Author's Note:**

> woo you made it, wasnt too bad (despite being written at 3 am haha)
> 
> i plan to write a couple more stories with these two, travel into some paths that could've been taken, so if anyone has any suggestions or ideas im happy to hear them
> 
> thanks for reading, may the force be with you and this ship


End file.
